Collide
by EatMorePoptart
Summary: Luke and Lorelai deals with consequences of their actions. They must find a way to go back to each other. Find a way to have their middle. Accept the mistakes they made. Because love conquers all.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was just sitting here after watching the episode on Tuesday. And oh my gosh, I can't take it anymore. I have been watching the show from the start and with what's going on in the show right now, I am not a happy camper. Seriously are they trying to kill us all?? The last episode, Luke was in it for like 2 seconds! And he was screaming about the damn smelly pickles!! AHHH!!! And Lorelai is like playing family with Chris and Rory while Emily and Richard are planning stupid tennis matches. What is wrong with that picture?? Was it that long ago that Luke and Lorelai were supposed to get married? I was looking forward to this season, after that horrible last episode of season 6. I thought its ok they are going to find a way to fix this mess that ASP left them with. Speaking of ASP, what was she thinking? This show was her baby! She started it all.. And now she pretty much just chopped it piece by piece then put it in a blender then fed it to the dogs!! But back to the story, well the thing that gets to me the most is that Lorelai didn't even "wallow" you know? The first 2 episodes, there were Luke and Lorelai moments but after the frozen aisle thing, that was it… She calls Chris and wants to try again.. Um those two have been trying to do this for what, 21 years now? And it never worked out. And Luke! Luke buys a new ugly baseball cap, and listens to April set him up with her teachers! Seriously. I know its not Rosenthal's fault because he didn't wake up in the middle of the night and decides to make up April and Anna and all these shennanigans, and spread evil in Stars Hollow but I feel like the we have to suffer through a season that looks like a very painful death. And it might be the last season. **

**I am sorry for ranting like this but I needed to do that.. I hope I am not the only one who feels like this. I guess I am hoping that they will turn things around and give the fans, the loyal viewers every Tuesday night, a great last season, if it is the last season.. Until then, I decided to try my luck into the fanfiction world and write something and maybe let all my frustrations out! THANK YOU!! **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine. If I had my way, trust me, it wouldn be different. But oh well..

-Please read and review, and be nice. I am already all emo because of what's happening on the show!!! Oh and this will be a JavaJunkie! I wouldn't want it any other way!!

Never settle for a Love you can live with, but a Love you can't live without

PROLOGUE

"I slept with Christopher." Luke sat up on his bed and looked around trying to figure out where he was. He then realizes that he is at his apartment. Lorelai was not standing in front of him. It was a dream. A nightmare. A nightmare that has been tormenting him for the past month. It is always the same thing. Her standing there telling him she slept with Christopher. He got up knowing that he was not going to be able to go back to sleep. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 3 in the morning. He then went to the kitchen and started to make coffee. Yes coffee. The very drink he swore he was never going to touch. He chuckled at the thought. He started drinking coffee because he was missing her. He only drinks the "elixir of life" as she calls it when no one is around. It was his way of dealing with not having her around anymore. There was so many times when he wanted to just go over to her house to tell her he needed her. That he was sorry. To beg her for another chance. He remembered that night. The night in front of the diner. Where she asked him to elope. To run away with him and get married. He wanted to say yes. He really did. But there was April. He missed out on her for 12 years. This was his chance to be a father. Marrying the woman he has love for so long from afar, and finding out he fathered a child, and getting a chance to be a father should put him on top of the world. But instead it tore his heart into two. Everything was going so well. Rory was back. Lorelai was so happy. He was so happy. Then April came. He was happy, scared, and angry. Angry that he missed out on so much. He then promised that he was going to be a good father just like his Dad was to him. In the back of his head he knew it was wrong not to tell Lorelai. But he didn't know how to deal with everything at once. One moment you're living this simple life then the next you are suddenly a parent. He was overwhelmed with the idea. He was never good with words, with opening up and expressing his feelings. By the time she found out, it was too late. There was already this gap between them. It was his fault. He did that. Like Moses parting the Red Sea. He knew he had hurt her. Deeply. When he found out about Chris, he told himself they were even. But he knew better. It was hard knowing that the person you love is hurting, but it hurts more knowing that you caused that pain.

Luke finished drinking his coffee and got ready to face another day. Another day without Lorelai. Another day without that smile that melts his heart to the very core. Another day without the begging for coffee. He has started the habit of sitting there with a cup of coffee every morning before opening the diner. He sits there thinking about the situation. He always goes back to the same thought. That she is gone forever. That it is over. Should he fight for his love? Can he really just let it go? Let her go?

Luke sighed. He wished he knew the answer.

-I know this is short. But the next one will be longer. Thank you for reading...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: NOT MINE... Obviously...

Ch 2:

"Hey mom! What's up?" Rory smiled as she answered her phone. She has not talked to her mom lately.

"Oh hi there my favorite offspring. Wow I am beyond shock cause you actually picked up your phone. I don't even know your voice anymore."

Rory laughed. "Mom you are so overly dramatic. I should call the Emmy people so that they can give you a nomination. Hmm? Say, do they have a category for the most dramatic mother of the year?"

"Yeah yeah. Who is being dramatic now huh? Anyway I just wanted to check up on you and you know say hi and um to tell you that your dad will be at Friday night dinner with us." Lorelai said slowly making sure Rory heard the last part. She waited for Rory to answer. "Um you still there babe?" She finally asked.

"Yeah. I am sorry mom. I just wanted to make sure I heard what you said. So he is going huh?"

Lorelai panicked a little. When she told Rory that she and Chris were going to try again, Rory was supportive but she knew her own daughter very well. Rory was well being Rory. Very considerate and understanding.

"Is that ok with you hon? I know its a bit sudden but he wanted to see you." Lorelai explained.

Rory felt bad that she made it sound as if she did not want to see her dad. "Oh no mom, its nothing like that. I am sorry. Its just that I haven't really talked to him since you told me about what happen in Boston and um... Oh my god, I am sorry mom. I just ..." Rory stopped talking all together. How can she be so careless and not think about her mom and her feelings. She knew her mom avoided that topic like the plague itself.

"Hon its ok. Stop saying I am sorry. I know this is all weird and new to you. The whole situation with me and your dad. I know I have not really explained everything to you and that's because I am not sure myself what's going on. I am just trying to go with it you know?"

"Mom you know I am always here to listen. Maybe I have been distant in a way because it is all new to me. But I am here. Always.

Lorelai smiled and she felt much better. "I know babe. And thank you. So I will see you on Friday then?"

"Yes ma'am. I will be there at 7."

"Good. Then I will see you on Friday. Bye babe. I love you."

"Bye mom. I love you too." Rory hung up the phone and thought about Friday and the conversation she just had with Lorelai. She has not seen or talk to Christopher. Granted they have never really been close or anything. He was always popping in and out of their lives. And that was something she had learn to accept. She was somewhat uncomfortable with the idea of being at her grandparents on their weekly dinner with him being there too. Sitting there like everything was great and like nothing happened. Like that night never existed.

When her mom told her about it, she could not believe it. She kept waiting and hoping that she would wake up from a bad dream. Her mom was not going to marry Luke. She was instead going to try again with Christopher. Again. For the what? Ten billionth time? She has lost count a long time ago.

Shouldn't she be happy about this? But she knew their history. Yes. The long history of Lorelai Gilmore and Christopher Haden.

Rory thought about Luke. He waited for Lorelai for so long. She knew he was hurting right now. And she also knew that her mom was hurting too. The first time they broke up, they somehow worked it out. Then April showed up. Then things just slowly fell apart. She hoped they will work it out again. But they just gave up. She was mad at her mom, at Luke, and at Christopher. And Anna. They were all adults and they acted like they were in 2nd grade.

She knew that Luke had hurt her mom by hiding April's existence from her. Then he postponed the wedding. Lorelai didn't say anything. Until everything just came out. She gave Luke an ultimatum. It was now or never. She wanted to elope. Luke didn't choose now but he didn't exactly choose never either. Her mom didn't take that so well. Rory somewhat knew that they could have resolve the April issue eventually. But adding Chris to the equation put the whole thing into a dead end.

Rory was starting to get a headache. She had her own things to worry about. Logan left. He was in a different country now. In another continent to be exact. Rory needed to get out of the apartment. She needed someone to talk to. She didn't know who to call. Then out of nowhere she dialed a very unfamiliar number. She wasn't exactly sure why but she did it. She got very nervous all of a sudden. She got that funny feeling in her stomach. With butterflies and everything. _Oh boy... _She was about to hang up when someone finally picked up.

"Hello?"

Rory couldn't say anything. It was like she forgot how to talk.

"Hello?" You know I do have things to do. As much as I love to sit here listening to you breathing, I..."

Rory cut him off. "Hi Jess.." Rory said almost whispering.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sadly... If I did, Chris would be in a coma cause he jumped off the Eiffel tower!

Ch. 3

"Rory.. Um hi. How are you? Jess said slowly. He felt like an idiot.

"Hi Jess. I'm good. Did I catch you at a bad time? Cause I can call back later."

"Oh no. I was just surprised I guess. So you're good huh? You learning big things at Yale?"

Rory smiled. She knew he had that smirked on his face. "Yes. They are trying to brainwash us to take over the world. So how are you?

"I'm good. You know how it goes. Um Rory is everything ok? I don't want to be rude or anything but you called me and I am happy to hear from you but..." Jess stopped not knowing what else to say.

"I know. I just needed to talk to someone. And I thought of you. I mean you don't have to talk or anything, I know this is very weird and out of the blue." Rory kicked herself mentally for not thinking earlier.

"Hey, its ok. I am glad you called Rory. I really am. So I am sitting down in my computer chair now, and I am ready to listen. The doctor's officially in. Let's hear it Miss Gilmore."

Rory laughed. She was now glad she called Jess. This might not be bad at all. "Well I'm just so overwhelmed with things. Mainly with what's going on with my Mom and Dad. And Luke. I'm sure you know everything about that. I am so angry with all of them. Is that bad Jess?"

Jess sighed. "Ok first you have every right to be upset Rory. When Liz told me about what happened, I wanted to go and pummel Luke. Then do the same to that woman Anna. In a way I don't blame Lorelai for what she did. I mean yeah it was wrong, but she was obviously hurting. And when you are in pain, you don't seem to think about your actions and consequences." Jess said. And Rory knew he was talking from personal experience.

"Oh I am mad at mom. And my dad. Mom went to him in because she needed a friend. Now everything is so screwed up. I don't know Jess." Rory said defeatedly.

"Look Rory, we can't changed anything now. What's done is done and it is up to them to fix this. I know that Luke is hurting right now. But we know he can't be mad at your mom forever. She's got him wrapped around her finger. And we both know too that Lorelai loves him. The entire loony town knows that! They all knew it before the both of them did."

"I know. I think that's why I am taking this so hard. Because I know they belong together. I can't even talk to Luke. He might hate me or something."

"Are you serious? Luke loves you like a daughter Rory. You know that."

"Yeah? Well I hope he's not mad."

"Ok here's my overall analysis. I think you should talk to your mom. You guys always did that. You and your mom have that gift you know? You are comfortable sharing things with her. And then talk to Luke too. I'm sure he will be happy to see you. How's that?"

Rory smiled. "I think that's a very good analysis doctor. Thank you Jess. For listening."

"You're welcome. Anytime Rory. And where should I send the bill?"

"Haha. I am broke. I own nothing." Rory replied jokingly.

"Ok then. This one is free. So are you ok now?"

"A little. I feel better that I got some of it out. And you're right I need to talk to my mom. Well thank you again Jess. Um hope didn't waste your time."

"Nah. All good. Hope you talk to your mom soon. Oh and tell Luke I said hi ok?"

"I will. Bye Jess. Take care."

"Bye Rory. You take care too."

Rory hung up and she smiled. She felt a bit better. Jess was right. She needed to talk to her mom. They have always talked about things in the past. And maybe Friday night dinner wouldn't be bad at all. Rory decided to not be so negative about the whole thing. Something good might come out of all this, she thought to herself. They do say that everything happens for a reason right?


End file.
